The Fateful Survey
by madelinka36
Summary: Hatake Kakashi is the new principal at Konoha High School, and he decided to shake things up on Valentine's Day. He has every student fill out a survey on their personality, and what they look for in a romantic partner. Hinata gets Naruto, like expected, but what will Sasuke do when he sees that he gets Hinata?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She couldn't help but to feel anxious. Konoha High School was trying something new, something risky. The students had complained for years that their school never did anything for Valentine's Day. All of the other schools in the area at least sold chocolates or roses, or at least did something, but not Konoha. That is, until they got a new principle, Hatake Kakashi, and things began to change.

Mr. Hatake was…. unconventional. He blatantly read Romance novels when he was walking through the halls or sat at his desk, and sometimes it seemed like he wasn't doing any real work at all. So when he heard that the school did nothing to encourage romance on Valentine's Day, he basically threw a fit. He called a faculty meeting, and claimed that clearly no one at this school understands romance. And with his standards of romance, he was probably right.

So what was his solution for all of this? He could of just had the school start selling the conventional Valentine's Day products, but no, that wasn't enough. Instead, he declared that every student must fill out a personality survey, and then he would look at all the surveys and decide who was most compatible for each other. There was one twist though. The person who you receive as your "perfect match" didn't necessarily receive you. Mr. Hatake claimed that assigning matches would be far too cliche and unrealistic. Also, there was a possibility that no one would receive your name at all.

Mr. Hatake said that everyone had to fill out a survey, but what you did with your results was your own problem. He claimed that he was just "planting the seed". You weren't obliged to ask out your person on a date, and you certainly didn't have to go out with someone because he/she got your name. The point was to encourage romance, not force it down your throat.

So as Hinata looked at the extensive personality survey, she wasn't sure why she felt so nervous. She was almost certain that no one would receive her name, and even if someone did, they certainly wouldn't ask her out. Then the reason dawned on her. Naruto. She didn't know what she could do if she didn't get his name, and more so she wanted Naruto to get her name. Se has had a crush on the boy for as long as she could remember, beginning with the time that he defended her from bullies insulting her looks when she was five. That was 12 years ago.

Despite the fact that she loved Naruto for so long, she has never actually told him how he feels. In fact, she's not even sure if he knows she exists. He always pines after another girl in their class, Sakura, and she can certainly see why. Sakura is stunning, with gorgeous pink hair and vivid teal eyes. She radiates confidence, and not afraid to put herself out there. Essentially she has everything Hinata feels she lacks.

Hinata's lilac eyes fluttered over the admission form. She wonders if she should simply put down lies on her admission form. Lie about how she loves sports and loves to put herself out there just so she could have the slight chance of Naruto getting her name.

But after further thought, she realized that then there would be no point. If she didn't answer honestly, and Naruto did get her name, then she would be even more doomed. It would mean that Naruto is meant for a perfect, fake, her. One that didn't exist. Of course for the section that asked about her ideal partner, she would essentially be writing down Naruto's characteristics. She would almost certainly get Naruto's name. That would be enough.

So, finding her resolve, she picked up the pen and filled out the dreaded form.

…..

Sasuke thought the whole concept was stupid. He didn't need love, he already had enough of it. At least once a day a girl would ask him out. And at least once a day he would reject as many girls that he could. Most girls at least had the common sense to drop it after being rejected once, but there were a few girls who were especially persistent. Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Uzumaki Karin.

He could tell by their obvious stares when they filled out their forms that they were trying to write his characteristics word for word so that they would certainly get his name. But thankfully, that didn't necessarily mean that he was going to get one of their names in return. The new principle really pissed him off, but at least he wasn't an idiot.

Sasuke considered lying on the form. He considered writing down someone like Naruto's characteristics, just so he could see the surprised look on all of his fangirl's faces when they received a different name. But he eventually decided that he wouldn't lower himself that far.

He didn't know how to describe his relationship with the male Uzumaki. He was definitely Sasuke's best friend, despite the fact that they are polar opposites, but that was mainly because the damn idiot never left him alone. As much as he loves to bash Naruto though, he also knows that he is an important part of Sasuke's life. It's just strange.

Sighing, Sasuke began to fill out the section about himself honestly, and then turned to the part that asked about his preferences in a partner. He considered leaving the section blank, but he didn't want to get a dude's name or something when he got the form back. How would he explain that to Naruto?

So he decided he would answer honestly. He wrote that he liked someone who was shy and smart. Someone who liked to read and do intelligent activities, and was genuinely kind. He also made it a point to state that he didn't like girls who were too public with their affections, and wasn't shallow enough to like someone for looks alone. _That should rule out any of my fangirls_ , he smugly thought.

Satisfied with his response, but annoyed by the entire concept, he dropped off his form immediately after school and went straight home.

…

The new principal looked over the submitted forms at the end of the week. The majority of the female forms seemed to be directed at the notorious Uchiha Sasuke, with only a few notable exceptions. The ironic part was, that even though practically the entire female population chose him, he couldn't find a single girl who fit his description. He pondered giving him a blank sheet

That is, until his eye wandered to the form of none other than Hyuuga Hinata. While her section on who she liked was basically a description of Uzumaki Naruto, her personality section was exactly what Sasuke was looking for. Under _Favorite Activities_ she wrote that she loved to read, write, knit, bake, paint, and hang out with her dearest friends. She is a member of the trivia team, art club, and helps with the drama backstage sets. She also said that she isn't one for PDA, well, if the opportunity for such a thing arose.

Smirking to himself, the gray haired principal spun around in his chair. _Interesting_ , he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On Monday, all of the students arrived at Konoha High School with worry. Everyone wanted to know the results, who they got, and possibly who got them. To make sure that no class time was taken away, the results were to be handed back during lunch. It was a wasted effort though, because no one could concentrate throughout the entire morning.

Hinata was trying as hard as she could to pay attention. She always took her school work very seriously, but today she couldn't possibly focus on that stuff. Especially the hard stuff like Calculus. How could they expect her to? In a mere few hours, her entire life could change. She could receive confirmation that Naruto is indeed the one for her, and he could receive her name, forcing him to look at her for the first time. Just the thought of that made her shudder with anticipation. Yes, Calculus was going to have to wait.

Finally, the hours and subjects ticked by until it was time for lunch. Their teacher, Kurenai Yuhi, declared that she was going to go to the principal's office to pick up the results, and that she was going to be right back. Usually as soon as lunch begins, the entire class would begin talking or laughing, but today it was eerily quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were a few whispers, coming from frantic classmates. Finally, after about 5 minutes, but what seemed like an hour, se returned with a stack of papers in hand.

"Listen up," she began. "I'm going to call you up in alphabetical order to receive your results. As mentioned previously, you don't have to share your results with anyone if you don't want to, and you certainly don't have to act on them. Also, the person who you receive may not be in your grade or class, so you may not even know the person. Alright. Now that that's taken care of, let's see….. Aburame Shino… Akimichi Choji….." She continued to rattle off names until she got to, "Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata felt her heart stop. She slowly made her way to the front of the room and received her paper with dread. She refused to look at who she got until she returned to her chair. Apprehensively, she slowly turned over the paper….. and immediately sighed with relief. _Of course I would get Naruto_ , she thought. _I've loved him for so many years, and he's basically my ideal guy._

Now for the next part. Most people in the class immediately turned to other people and said who they got, and asked what someone else got in return. Naruto was among the most eager to hear who other people got, though he had yet to get results of his own. As soon as Sakura got her results, he immediately demanded to know who she got. Sakura, crushing his hopes and dreams, immediately replied,

"I got Sasuke-kun of course."

Having said that, she immediately turned to the Uchiha and gave him a shy smile. He replied by rolling his eyes and staring at a crack in the ceiling. Dejected but refusing to give up, she slowly stood up and made her way over to him. The fates were on Sasuke's side though, because before she could reach his desk, his name was called and he went to the front of the classroom.

All of the girls in the classroom immediately went silent with premonition. Hinata was among the silent, not because she cared who the boy got, but because she didn't like to talk much anyway. He slowly walked up his aisle, grabbed his paper and returned to his desk without looking at it. Naruto, who sits directly in front of Sasuke immediately turned around and pestered,

"Who'd you get."

Sasuke gave a small smile, and said, "I'll look at mine when you look at yours, dobe."

He didn't have to wait long. Next up was Uzumaki Karin, then him, Uzumaki Naruto. The classroom was still silent. The majority of girls were shaking with fear.

Naruto returned to his seat and on the count of 3 they flipped over their papers. By this time, a large portion of the class had crowded around their desks in anticipation.

"SAKURA-CHANNNNN," Naruto happily cried out, upon glancing at his paper. Sakura turned away and gave him a 'huff' with her breath. Naruto then looked over at Sasuke's paper and his eyes widened considerably. "Hyuuga Hinata," he said quietly.

Hinata was of course dejected when Naruto cried Sakura's name with such glee, but at the same time it was to be expected. She had always known that Naruto likes Sakura, so it's only to be expected that he got her name. She had basically stopped listening to the conversation when she heard Naruto quietly whisper her name. She slowly turned around to find the entire class staring at her. The boys of the class were looking at her curiously, like they were looking at her for the first time.

The girls were looking at her with a mix of shock and murderous intent.

…

Sasuke arrived to school that morning with one thought- survive. He knew that girls were going to be attacking him more than usual today, after receiving confirmation that Sasuke was in fact, their 'one true love'. He almost considered ditching for the day, but his education was way too important. He was number two in the class, and he intended on keeping it that way. He would aim for number one, but Nara Shikamaru was a pure genious, and Sasuke knew he couldn't rival Shikamaru's sheer capacity.

So, he showed up to the hell hole that is Konoha High School with no good expectations for the day. He was half convinced that the principal would either leave his result sheet blank, or just give him a random fangirl's name, because he couldn't find anyone that fit what Sasuke wanted. Sasuke thought that there were no wholesome girls in this wasteland, so he didn't worry about anything.

The morning slowly dragged on. He could tell that everyone was anxiously awaiting their results, so learning was unproductive at best. Then lunch came, and he waited for the most vexing part of the day to arrive. The results.

After almost every girl got their results they looked at him and smiled brightly. At least no one dared to try to talk to him about it, well except Sakura.

It's not like he hates Sakura exactly, he just hates that she has been blindly declaring her love for him since they first met in kindergarden. When he asked why, way back then, her only response was that he was "cool." That angered him. She didn't like him because of all of his other qualities, only his looks. He has been friends with her and Naruto since then, and she still loves him. It's not even like he treats her nicely, in fact he treats her rather poorly. The only guy that treats her with love and respect is Naruto, but she always automatically dismisses him. _I don't understand love_ _ **at all**_ , he thought to himself.

Eventually his name was called, and he slowly made his way to the front. He didn't even bother looking at his sheet, and he almost thought about throwing it away, but he had to admit he was a little intrigued. _What shallow girl did I get paired up with_ , he thought with amusement.

He decided to wait until Naruto got his results before he revealed who he got. _Might as well make this more entertaining,_ he thought. When he did eventually flip over his paper, he was shocked. More shocked than he had ever been in his entire life.

A girl named Hyuuga Hinata was on the sheet. With her profile copied and attached to his piece of paper. He didn't know who she was, so he eagerly looked over the information. As he scanned over the sheet, he found that it was surprisingly…. pure. Her hobbies were things such as baking, knitting, and being around people who were dear to her. She explicitly wrote she would not be ok with PDA and she thought that love was something that should be kept private. Her profile image was not too bad either, she had long indigo hair and bangs, with beautiful purplish eyes and clear skin.

Naruto read the name out loud, and then everyone turned to the window-side of the classroom. Sasuke could only guess that that was where she was. He slowly stood up, and that's when he saw her. She was sitting in the middle seat of the window row by herself, blushing profusely. He met her eye for a second, and she immediately looked down at her lunch like she just remembered it was the most interesting thing in the world. He could see the other girls giving her mean looks, and he tried to think of what he knew about her, but to his surprise he couldn't think of much.

He recalled that she was number four in the class, and upon further reflection he realized that she never really bothered with him. She hung out with Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba in their grade, and she was also really close with Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee in the grade above them. As he really stared at her in depth for the first time he thought to himself, _Shit. This Principal is even more troublesome than I imagined._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke did not know what to do with this newfound information. He had to admit that he was intrigued by the girl, but he didn't want anything to do with love. The endless fangirls had really turned him off that whole idea. As he sat throughout the rest of the school day though, he continually found himself sneaking glances at the unassuming girl. Then, a thought crossed his mind- who did she get on the survey?

He didn't mean to seem cocky or anything, but he just kind of naturally assumed it was him. Every girl seemed to want him in this godforsaken school, so it wouldn't have really been that big of a surprise. But as he glanced at her over and over again, he began to doubt it. She didn't seem particularly pleased at the information, and she didn't look at him like all the other girls do. At first he thought that she was stealing glances at him, but eventually he realized that she was stealing glances at the boy in front of him…..Naruto?

 _No way_ , he thought to himself with a smirk. _She's into that dobe, and he doesn't even have a clue._ His suspicions were confirmed during 8th period, when she and Naruto were assigned to work together on a lab. He had noticed before that she stuttered and blushed easily, but when it came to Naruto it was like she had completely forgotten how to speak, and she turned redder than a tomato. Surprisingly, he found it refreshing and endearing. She didn't try to drape herself all over the object of her affection, rather she offered quiet encouragement and sweet smiles. It seemed...nice.

He unfortunately had been assigned to work on the lab with Karin, so the lab was basically a waste of time. He messed up the free fall experiment 6 times because Karin kept latching on to him whenever he tried to do anything, causing him to drop the tennis ball without the proper preparation. It had been infuriating. If he had been paired up with a normal lab partner he may not have even noticed how nice it would be to have an unassuming girl working with him. But it happened, he sure as hell noticed. More than he would like to admit.

When the day was finally over, he saw a huge group of girls swarm Hinata as she was trying to leave the room to go home. They weren't being mean per-say, but they certainly weren't being nice. They all wanted to see the results of her side of the survey. She was blushing furiously when they finally managed to pry the flimsy piece of paper out of her hand and read the name. When Sakura read the name _Uzumaki Naruto_ aloud they all sighed in audible relief, and a few of the girls even offered to set them up. The girls eventually began to thin out until Hinata was the only girl left. She met Sasuke's gaze and blushed, albeit not as much as she blushed with the Uzumaki. She then promptly left the room without looking at or saying goodbye to anyone.

 _Just what I thought, she does like Naruto. But those girls really are pathetic,_ Sasuke thought as he watched her leave. _It's not even like they are helping her to be nice or friendly, they are only trying to do it to help themselves._ Hinata did not seem to see it that way though. When the girls had offered to help set her up Hinata gave them the most genuine and kind smile Sasuke had seen in a long time. It made him feel sad that she was wasting it on selfish people such as them.

Sasuke was snapped out of his gaze when Naruto called out to him and asked him if he was ready to go. Sasuke gave an annoyed grunt as a reply but followed him out of the room nonetheless. They then descended down the stairs and headed to the main entrance where their other friends were waiting.

At the entrance of the school, a hoard of girls ran up to Sasuke and flaunted their results in his face in an attempt to make him notice them. Sasuke responded to each girl with a glare that would make an adult shrink away in fear. Needless to say, it did the trick.

Naruto and Sasuke met up with Shikamaru, Choji, Ino (sadly), and Sakura (even more sadly) as soon as they had exited the school grounds. As they began to walk home together, all eyes turned to him. Naruto was eventually the one brave enough to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"So, Hinata-san eh? What do you think of her?"

"I don't know. I don't know her. Besides she's in love with you dobe."

As soon as Sasuke said that Ino and Sakura smiled with relief at his ambiguous answer, but the rest of the group were taken aback with Sasuke's statement.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Naruto asked nervously.

"She stares at you all the time and she stutters more than usual when she talks to you. It's painfully obvious. I wouldn't be surprised if she got your name on the survey."

Then Sakura joined in, "It's true she did receive your name. The other girls in the class and I asked her about her form after school. I think you guys should get together I think it would be a good match."

"But I like you Sakura-channn," Naruto complained.

"Come on Naruto, Hinata's a nice girl. Probably the nicest in the school. Any guy would be lucky to date her, especially your dumb ass."

"Ouch Sakura-chann, but I don't like her I like you. She's too quiet and unassuming for me. I like her as a person, and she certainly is nice, but I like girls who are well…. you," Naruto then turned to Sakura and gave her a huge smile, which she responded to promptly by punching him in the face.

Sasuke looked away from the scene then smiled to himself. "Well," he began. "I think she is a nice girl, and she certainly is too good for you, Naruto-baka. If you're not going to try to take her, then I think I will."

At that, he turned down his street, ending his walk with his friends. He gave them a small wave, and said a proper goodbye, but no one said or did anything because they were frozen in shock.

….

Hinata was very relieved when she was finally able to get out of school. After the girls in her class, and, well the entire school found out that Sasuke had received her name, their attitudes toward her drastically changed. Hinata always tried to be nice to everyone no matter what, so it shocked her to see the dramatic shift in other girls' attitudes towards her when she herself hadn't done anything wrong. It's not like she _wanted_ Sasuke to get her name. In fact, after the hellish second part of the day, she wondered what she did to deserve this. She wanted one boy and one boy alone- Uzumaki Naruto.

She noticed that Sasuke kept staring at her throughout the day, but it didn't seem to be a lustful gaze. Instead, it seemed kind of curious. Like he had just realized she existed today even though they have been in the same class since kindergarten. Well, knowing him, he probably just had.

She didn't really care for the Uchiha. It's not like she didn't _not_ like him, it's just that she didn't necessarily _like_ him either. He was just kind of there. Just like she was kind of there. They had always done their own thing with no real regard to each other. She wasn't even sure if they had ever spoken before. He seemed to be averse to any female attention, so she just figured it would be best if she just didn't speak to him. She didn't want him or anyone else (specifically Naruto) to get the wrong idea. The idea that she liked him. Well like-liked him.

As she made her way to the gate she passed Naruto and Sasuke's friends who were gazing at her curiously. She silently pushed her way passed and made her way to her own friends, who were waiting just outside the entrance.

When she saw her friends' faces, she automatically sighed with relief. It hadn't been the life-changing day she _wanted_ it to be, so the pleasant smiles of her friends made her immediately fell better.

The full group was there- Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, and Kiba. She was so happy to just be surrounded with people she felt comfortable with. As if the Sasuke thing was exhaustive enough, her teacher chose today of all todays to finally pair her with Naruto. She always wanted to be paired with him, but she was even more flustered than usual today so she couldn't even say one word. He definitely thought she was an idiot now.

As soon as the big group saw her, they gave her a hearty wave and waited for her to reach them before they all started walking home together. Hinata could tell they all wanted to ask about the Sasuke incident and if she recieved Naruto (who they all know she likes), but none of them had the guts to say it. Neji-nii seemed particularly anxious. But Tenten was the first one to muster up the courage.

"So, Sasuke-kun, eh? What do you think of him?"

Hinata looked down at her feet and thought for a while. She couldn't seem to find the find the right words to describe exactly as she felt. After a few minutes she slowly looked up and slowly began talking.

"Sasuke-kun is a nice boy, but the entire event was stressful for me. I've never liked to stick out in school, and today everyone's focus was on me even though I really didn't want it. I have never looked at Sasuke-kun in such a way. My eyes are only for Naruto-kun."

After she said that the entire group seemed to smile. It was such a Hinata thing to say. Even though the event had clearly made her uncomfortable she didn't blame anyone for it and still say Sasuke as a nice boy. Everyone seemed relieved at her statement. Especially Neji. Tenten then asked,

"So who did you receive for your perfect match."

Hinata blushed and looked at the ground once more. She then began to push her pointer fingers together, a sure sign that she was nervous. She smiled to herself then said so quietly almost no one could hear,

"Naruto-kun."

The group smiled again and then turned to other topics. Lee was talking about how he was burning with the passion of youth in anticipation of the upcoming cross-country and track seasons, and Kiba told a funny story about what he did over the weekend. Everything seemed so normal she forgot about the entire Uchiha incident, and by the time she returned home she had completely pushed it out of her mind.

When it resurfaced right before she went to bed, she figured that Sasuke would probably forget about it and her by tomorrow, and she would never have to worry about it ever again. If only she knew what Sasuke had revealed to his friends just hours before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Konoha High School is a Japanese style school, so they have foot lockers and such, in case you were wondering what that was. Also, I know this chapter is a bit cliche, but I felt like it was necessary nonetheless. THANKS FOR THE KIND REVIEWS BY THE WAY. I love reading them. I won't do a note like this on every chapter, just every once in a while, when I have something I feel like is worth noting. Well, without any further adieu...**

Chapter 4

The next day, Hinata woke up refreshed. She had managed to completely push the Uchiha out of her mind, and woke up rejuvenated. One may think that she would be heartbroken after hearing about who Naruto received but in truth, she had been expecting it. She decided instead to focus on who her friends got as their results, it was a lot more interesting and productive.

Neji and Tenten had gotten each other, but they refused to admit it while in each other's presence. The only reason she knew about it is because they had both confided her in secret, via text message. Kiba had gotten Ino, much to his surprise, and he really didn't intend on pursuing it. Lee got a sophomore girl, who was just as much of a fitness junkie as he was, it was almost funny. Shino had been ambiguous with his answer, but then again he always was ambiguous with everything, so no surprise there. Smiling, she stepped into the shower.

When she arrived at school an hour later, she immediately went to her shoe locker to put on her school shoes. When she opened it up, tons of mean letters came cascading out of it. She bent down to pick and began to pick them all up. While still on the floor, Hinata cautiously looked at a few of them, and the words she read were horrendous. Tears began to fill her eyes and silently fall as she sat there with her mouth open in shock. All of the letters called her an ugly slut, bitch, or something along those lines and said that Sasuke was way too hot for her. However, she was silently snapped out of her daze when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

Hinata was certainly surprised to see the man that caused her troubles bent down, helping her pick up the letters. And everyone in the area was equally surprised. She saw his eyes absorbing the words on the papers, and she heard him click his tongue with disgust. He then turned to look at her once he had read them all, and she was startled to see his eyes filled with rage. Slowly, he said, "You can't possibly believe this nonsense right?"

Hinata was floored. Firstly, because she in fact had believed it all, but more so because he was being nice. Nice. To a girl. He was notorious for being extremely rude at all girls, with not a one escaping his discrimination. Hinata struggled to get her words together.

"N-no I-I just.. I-I… well um.." she said as she turned away from his heated gaze. She then began to awkwardly tap her fingers together, and cursed herself for floundering.

He made another tsk noise and then stood up. She expected him to walk away from her now, after seeing her in such a pathetic state, but instead he turned his head away and held out a hand. A hand to help her get up. She looked at the hand reluctantly, but then decided that she didn't want to be rude, even though the gesture was causing even more unwanted attention than the other scene a mere few seconds ago. She grabbed on unwillingly and was pulled to her feet in one fluid motion.

She expected him to hand the letters back, but instead he snatched the letters out of her hand and threw them out with the ones he had collected in the nearest garbage can, then disappear down the hallway of the school.

Hinata was in a daze for a few minutes as she watched him begin to blend in with the bustling crowd. The people who were looking at her eventually began to thin out, but she didn't move until Tenten clapped her on the shoulder and gave her a weird look, asking, "Are you alright?"

Hinata nodded her head and the two girls began to set off down the hallways. Eventually, they went their separate ways, and Hinata headed into her own classroom. When she arrived, she saw the Uchiha, sitting in the same seat as always, with the same crowd of girls around him. She sighed in relief, thinking that his earlier actions didn't mean anything and he just helped out because he felt a little guilty people were harassing her because of him. She saw him turn to her, and blushed out of impulse, but didn't mean anything by it Smiling to herself, she stared straight ahead for the rest of the school day, unaware of Sasuke's wandering eyes, and how he had told the girls off for writing the mean notes.

….

Sasuke could not believe what he saw when he walked into school the next day. He wanted to find Hinata as soon as possible, because he planned on following through with what he declared the previous day. He didn't expect to see her so soon though, and he certainly didn't expect to see her crouched on the ground crying with a bunch of notes strewn around her.

He immediately walked over to her and went to her level, but she didn't appear to notice. Sighing, he leaned over and tapped her shoulder, then he picked up the notes to see what was so distressing.

When he read the contents he had never been so disgusted in his entire life. He could not believe that his fan girls would go as far as writing mean letters to a girl he wasn't even acquainted with, just some unfortunate girl who he happened to get in the idiotic survey orchestrated by an even more idiotic principal.

She seemed to notice him then, but she still didn't look him in the eye. He was enraged anyone would do this, especially to the most innocent and sweet girl he had ever met. She seemed to be believing everything the letter was saying so he turned to her and said, "You can't possibly believe this nonsense, right?"

Her eyes then immediately snapped to him and she seemed to be taken aback by the anger he was openly showing. She then began to stammer and twiddle her fingers. He wanted to stay, but he didn't have all day, and he hated being late, so he just took all the letters and threw them away.

As he was walking down the hallway, his usual group of doting girls came up to him and asked him if he wanted to hang out or go to a mixer. Usually he could tolerate this, but today he could not. These monsters had just harrassed someone for something she couldn't even control. So he did what he does best. He gave them a glare so cold it could freeze hell. Then he said with potence, "Leave me the fuck alone today."

Well the girls got the message and ran away as quickly as they had come, but yet somehow they still had a flirtatious giggle as they disappeared. _Girls,_ he thought to himself with irritation.

When he arrived at his classroom, the one he and Hinata shared, he noticed that she wasn't there even though he had taken a detour to avoid his most rabid fangirls. He was a little worried she was sitting somewhere broken, but he decided not to dwell on it too much.

Sakura and Ino immediately strutted up to his desk as soon as they walked in and propped their elbows up on his desk. Squeezing as much of their cleavage as possible in an attempt to give him a good 'view'. He never understood why other guys liked that, for he was into someone with a more modest and discreet approach. Someone like Hinata. They tried talking to him about how his day was yesterday, but still feeling sour from earlier, he coldly told them, "Enough."

They both could immediately tell that he was not in a good mood, and normally they would leave him alone at this point so he was content. Apparently, though, they were fearing more eager to get him under their wraps than usual because of his bold declaration yesterday, so they asked him what was wrong.

As soon as they asked this, Hinata walked in, nearly late. He looked at her and he blushed a little then headed to her seat, where she would not look at him for the rest of the day. She looked distressed and her eyes were still puffy from crying. He then turned back to Sakura and Ino who were staring at Hinata like she was the embodiment the plague and he snapped. Sasuke then turned to the two girls and said so quietly it was almost a whisper,

"Yes I am in a bad mood today, thank you for noticing. When I walked in this morning, I was greeted with the image of Hinata sitting on the floor and crying because there were about 20 mean notes in her locker from my… more intense fans. The funny thing is, is that she hasn't done anything wrong. Everyone seemed to love her until yesterday, when I received her name on the survey. And it isn't even like she received me. In fact, she is completely uninvolved in this incident if you ask me. She simply wrote down what she was like as person, and it happened to be the kind of personality I was looking for. Other girls should not get mad at her, if anything they should be mad at themselves or even mad at me. Not some innocent bystander who did not want to be involved in this equation at all."

Sakura and Ino looked at each other, a flash of guilt passing across their eyes. Their Mrs. Kurenai then came in and they hesitantly went to go sit down. His suspicions had been confirmed by the look in their eyes- they had each written at least one letter.

The day passed by relatively quickly, mainly because he was staring at Hinata the entire time. He knew he should've been focused on paying attention, but he pays attention every day so he deserved a little break. He was surprised she didn't seem to notice he was staring so intensely, she just kept her eyes straight ahead, her attention unwavering.

Sasuke then decided that it may not be the best idea to pursue her. She had gotten so hurt when they hadn't even done anything yet, and he was actually afraid _for her_ when he thought how far girls would go if they actually had a thing. He pondered this as he left school today, and at night once he had reached the safety of his home.

….

The next day Hinata opened her locker and tons of letters poured out once again. She winced and hesitantly began to pick them up. Preparing herself for the worst, she picked one out of the stack in her hand and began to read. She was shocked when she found out it was an… apology note? She quickly looked at the other papers in her hands and they all said the same thing. They were all apologies from girls who she presumed had written the letter she received yesterday. Some of them even had names on them, like the ones from Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

Those two letters were particularly long, and at the end they each even suggested that they should become friends or at least go out to get tea or coffee or something. Hinata felt her heart soar as she read the kind letters. Being the understanding girl that she was, she decided that she would take them up on their offer. She always enjoyed making new friends. Hinata then put on her shoes, picked up her bag, and walked off to class with a huge smile on her face.

Little did she know that Uchiha Sasuke was watching her from afar analyzing her actions. He smirked to himself slightly then thought, _Maybe I should stay away. She is way too damn good for me, I would probably just end up being toxic._


End file.
